


Mum's Wisdom

by Licy4



Category: Mum (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licy4/pseuds/Licy4
Summary: What did Michael's mum say to him during that last conversation?





	Mum's Wisdom

“What’s wrong, son?”

Michael looked up at his mum from his hard hospital chair, “Nothing. Everything’s fine.”

“No, you’ve been quiet for a while, not just today. Like you’ve got something on your mind.”

“It’s nothing, mum.”

She smiled, “But there is something?” He nodded. “Well, come on then. A problem shared and all that.”

He hesitated. There was nothing his mum could do to help him, nothing anyone could do. But perhaps it would be nice to say it out loud. See if it sounded as ridiculous as it did in his head. 

He leant forward, resting his arms on the bed, “You remember my friend Dave’s wife Cathy?”

“That one you used to have a thing for?”

His eyes shot up to her face, “What?”

“Don’t try to deny it. I remember when she first started stepping out with Dave. Your eyes lit up every time you talked about her. Which you did a lot.”

“I didn’t realise I was that easy to read.”

She adjusted the bedsheets around her, “I’m your mother.”

“Well, the problem is that I didn’t used to have a thing for her. I still have a thing for her.”

“Didn’t Dave die a couple of years ago?” He nodded again. “So why is it a problem?”

“Mum!”

“You’re a single man, she’s a single woman. What’s standing in your way?”

Michael searched around for an answer, “40 years of being friends. Her family. Her husband’s memory.”

“Poppycock,” his mother declared, “You’re just scared she’ll reject you. She might, I don’t know. But what if she doesn’t? Wouldn’t the reward be worth the risk?”

He sat back in the chair, “I can’t lose her.”

“She’s not currently yours to lose.”

A nurse poked her head in the door of the room to tell them visiting hours were over, so Michael stood and gathered the things he needed to take away with him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow mum.”

“Probably. Unless I manage to escape,” she caught his hand as he leant down to drop a kiss on her cheek, “Don’t waste your life being scared. Tell her how you feel. It might be the best thing you ever do.”


End file.
